My Three Sons
by Thomas Mc
Summary: As the world's reigning top supermodel, Emily has to juggle her secret marriage to Devin Chandler-Wells and her very public career. Then she must deal with pregnancy that, for obvious reasons, must be kept secret from the rest of the world.
1. Married Life

**My Three Sons**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

**_Author's Note_**_s: Supermodel Emily Hanson must deal with the inevitable complicatons of being secretly married to a descendant of Catherine and Vincent.  
~ (After a reader pointed out that I had made some errors in my calculations, I went back and made some revisions and corrections in chapters 2 - 4)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****Married Life**

Immediately after Emily returned from her honeymoon she told her agent and manager, Martin R. Belmont, that he was to always schedule a one week break for her in New York from the nineteenth through Christmas day and that she must always be scheduled to be in New York over Halloween. She told him that it was alright if the Halloween break included work but that the Christmas break was always to be considered a vacation. This would insure that she could be there for Winterfest with Devin and that they could spend Halloween night on the town together.

That wonderfully magical Winterfest after her wedding had been even more magical than the first one where they became engaged. The fact that her marriage to Devin was only two months old probably contributed to the special ambiance, somewhat. When Devin had said, on the last day of their honeymoon, that the Fairytale was just beginning, he hadn't been kidding. Every hour she spent with him was like being in the middle of the fairytale's happy ending.

Then Winterfest was over and Emily was back on the road again. She spent a week in Brazil doing a series of shoots for a line of tropical cruise wear.

~ x x x x x ~

**January 2037**

Immediately after New Years it was off to Australia for three weeks. Emily was in the hotel lounge when her ever present overseas guardian, Danny, came in. She waved him over. "How is your grandmother doing?" She asked, as he sat down.

Danny smiled. "She has been doing much better since that time you talked to her. She still believes in that Central Park Creature of hers but now she tends to keep it to herself and she has been interacting a lot more with the other people there. She has even become close friends with that other woman that you visited in the nursing home named Nancy." He gave a little snort of a laugh. "I went to see her over Christmas and you would never guess what very interesting visitor was also there to see my grandmother."

"Oh, who was that?" Emily asked, her curiosity peaked by the look in his eyes.

"My grandmother was being visited by non-other that Catherine Chandler herself." He shook his head. "I remember hearing about Catherine Chandler when I was growing up in the Bronx. She and Joseph Maxwell were both Legends, the team that cleaned up the corruption in city hall and broke the U.N spy ring. I didn't even know she was still around." He paused staring into space for a moment then returned his attention to Emily. "How have things been with you since last Halloween?"

"Things have been going quite well for me." Emily couldn't help smiling as she remembered that day.

Danny glanced at his watch as Emily's phone beeped. "Oh, well, it's that time. Ready to face the wolves?"

Emily sighed. "I guess so. Let's do it."

They got up and headed out of the hotel, pushing their way through the paparazzi, and into the bright Australian sun. Danny hustled her into the waiting limo. It was time to get back to work.

~ x x x x x ~

**May 2037**

Emily loved the springtime in Paris and was thoroughly enjoying her evening off. She was having dinner at the Jules Verne Restaurant up in the Eiffel Tower with Danny, her favorite overseas guardian. They had been taking in the spectacular view while discussing the latest gossip about the other models when Danny cocked his head and looked at her. "You know, you have been even more upbeat than normal since last Halloween." He speared a vegetable on his plate. "Was that model, Devin by any chance the guy you've been seeing in New York?" He grinned with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Emily's smile softened as she nodded. "Yea, that's him, but don't tell anyone. He's still a secret."

Danny nodded. "I was inside the castle during that entire show last October, so I didn't actually get to see it, but I heard it was spectacular and I've seen the pictures in the magazines. Very impressive. All of the magazine articles that I've read are saying that Pierre's idea of tying his new fashion line in with the 'Hidden Kingdom' movies was a stroke of genius on his part." He chuckled. "Based on the look on your face, in those pictures from the final wedding segment, one would think it was the real thing."

Emily glanced down at her plate and blushed. Then she looked up. "It was." She replied softly.

~ o ~

Once she was back at her hotel room, Emily changed into her nightgown and collapsed into the bed. It had been six weeks since she had last seen Devin and she had been feeling a kind of itch, an insubstantial desire at the edge of her consciousness.

She began thinking about Devin only to realize that he was thinking of her. Soon her thoughts were totally centered on him as they both projected their love at each other like they had done so often.

This time however something new happened. The _desire_ in both of them quickly intensified and their emotions were taking on an increasingly strong erotic flavor as the link began to deepen. Almost without realizing it, she began to caress herself and soon felt his emotional reaction to it, as well as feeling what he was doing in response. Suddenly the link was wide open as their emotions spiraled out of control. Within moments they seemed to become one, as they again found themselves within that same hall of sensual and emotional mirrors as when they made love. Their hearts were now beating in unison as they were once again riding a crest of emotional thunder.

As she lay there awash in the gently lapping emotional waves of the aftermath and his _love_, she thought about what had happened. Then she giggled, realizing that she had just learned a couple of little secrets about how he liked to be touched. She suddenly turned bright pink as she realized that he had just learned a thing or two about her as well. Then she felt his _amusement_ and _embarrassment_ as he came to the same understanding that she had and she laughed out loud. Then she spread out her arms as wide as she could and yelled out at the top of her voice, "**I LOVE YOU, DEVIN CHANDLER-WELLS!**" At the same time his _love_ washed over her like a tidal wave completely engulfing her.

She finally drifted off to sleep safely cradled in his Love.

~ x x x x x ~

That next night, she was on an advertisement shoot for one of the world's biggest cosmetics companies. The photographer had her posing beside the River Seine with the lighted Eiffel Tower in the background. It was during the middle of that shoot when she felt Devin's _erotic_ probe.

She sent back a quick shot of _love_ combined with a gentle touch of _negation_. (translation: _Not now dear, momma's got to work_) He had felt this response from her before and would understand the message. Then she damped down just a bit on her end of the link, but didn't close it completely, as she felt his _love_ and _understanding_ in response. '_Maybe later_,' she thought to herself, remembering last night.

Suddenly she was back in the here and now and the flashes were going off like a machine gun. The photographer was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he lowered his camera.

Totally perplexed by what was going on, she shrugged. "What?" She asked him.

He laughed. "I haven't been this intrigued by the look on a woman's face since the first time I saw the Mona Lisa." He shook his head. "I'd give my right arm to know what you were thinking just now."

She laughed. "Ah, that would be telling."

Within twenty-four hours one of the pictures from that set had begun appearing on the cosmetic company's advertisements all around the world. Within a week everywhere she went she saw her own, very enigmatic, smile staring back at her from every type of available surface. Literally overnight it became the most successful advertising campaign in the history of that company and the posters became the most commonly stolen off the New York subway wall in history.

~ x x x x x ~

One week later she was in New Zealand on a shoot for one of the top lingerie companies. She had just been talking to Devin on the phone two hours earlier, just before he was going to bed.

She could feel his emotions and knew his thoughts were on her so she lobbed a, half tease/half erotic, emotional bomb at him. He returned fire in kind. She tried to clamp down on her own response but the smoldering sexual look it produced on her face was caught on film, along with the smoking hot lingerie outfit she was currently wearing.

The photographer went nuts trying to get her to reproduce that same look throughout the rest of that shoot. She eventually became pretty adept at doing so, with Devin's help.

Again the resultant advertisement campaign was a major sensation. A week later a poster company struck a deal with the cosmetics company, the lingerie company and Emily's agent. The best shots from both of those batches were released as a set of six very sexy posters. Sales of all of those posters shot through the roof breaking records that had stood for decades.

~ x x x x x ~

Emily was back in New York and back in Devin's arms. She lay there basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The long distance empathic sex was great but it couldn't hold a candle to the feel of Devin's strong furry arms around her. Then she remembered something that had puzzled her when she had first arrived in the tunnels last night.

Devin noticed and asked her, "What's on your mind?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering. When I got in yesterday, I noticed that several of your family members were giving me the strangest looks."

He laughed. "You know how it is with secrets in this family. Everyone has learned about our little discovery last May. I heard Dad call it 'Empath Sex'."

"Oh." She felt the heat rise in her face as she buried her face in his chest, torn between mortification and laughter.

He grinned as he tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Several of them have already tried it."

~ x x x x x ~

**August 2037**

Emily had taken a job in California and found herself working with several of the same models that had worked Pierre's Halloween fashion show with her. She was having lunch with Jessica, Heidi, Randy and Caitlin

Heidi was commenting about Joseph. "I haven't seen him since that party we went to last Halloween. I don't even know what he really looks like." She shrugged. "I never saw him without all that cat makeup."

The others, who happened to know the truth, laughed. Randy spoke up. "He's too young for you anyway. The only reason he was allowed to go with us to that party was because Michael was there to chaperone."

Jessica spoke up. "What about you, Emily? I got the distinct impression you were very interested in Devin." Emily grinned back at her, blushing, and Jessica peered closer at her, "Just how real was that Wedding Scene anyway?"

Emily held up her hand, wiggling her ring finger "As real as it gets."

Several pairs of eyes, wide as saucers, stared back at her. The only exception was Caitlin, who already knew the wedding was real.

Over the collective cries and giggling, Emily added her own enquiry. "What about you, Jessica? How are things between you and Michael?"

Jessica shrugged. "I've gotten by to see him a couple of times. Neither one of us is currently interested in getting into anything serious. I'm focusing on my career right now." She shrugged. "I don't know how you've managed it with your schedule." She faced Randy. "What about you and William?"

Randy giggled and shook her head. "I've stopped in New York to see William and spent time with him on several occasions. He's such a hunk and I really like him. It's not yet as serious as you and Devin, but you never know. . ."

~ x x x x x ~

A week later Emily was again in Paris, and having lunch with Pierre. He had just passed her a beautifully wrapped package. "It's a little early but it's a first anniversary gift for my favorite model and her secret husband."

"Why, thank-you, Pierre." She smiled brightly at him as she accepted it.

He grinned back and wagged his finger at her. "You're not to open it until Halloween."

"I'll try to resist temptation." She replied with a laugh.

"Well now that I've plied you with wine and presents, on to business . . . I scheduled the show for my new spring line, for the first of October in Paris. I was hoping you would be in it."

"I am free the first week of October. I had thought of swinging by New York for a couple of days but I would love to do your show."

"You sure."

She smiled brightly back at him. "Pierre you know that you're my favorite designer. Of course I'm sure. Devin would be very surprised if I didn't. Besides I'll be seeing him for Halloween."

~ x x x x x ~

Immediately after Winterfest Emily was off to Switzerland. She spent New Years Eve before a roaring fire in a picturesque Swiss Ski Chalet and basking in Devin's love.

The next day she was out on the slopes being photographed for a line of skiwear. The day after, she spent skiing the Alps. As planned, Devin was spending the night in her apartment and she stayed on her cell phone with him the whole time she was out on the slopes. She opened her bond with him as wide as possible so that he could experience the _thrill_ of flying down the snow covered slopes. They had been planning this little adventure ever since she had accepted this gig.

The plan was a rousing success and that night after she returned to her hotel room they engaged in what Devin now called empath sex.

~ x x x x x ~

**March 2038 **

Emily was back in New York for the next two weeks. She had two quick jobs to do and the rest of her time was going to be spent Below with Devin.

They were laying in bed in the warm afterglow of lovemaking when there was a sudden flurry of activity on the pipes. Devin suddenly became very alert. She could feel a sudden spurt of _concern_ and _worry_ over their bond. "Devin, what is it? What's wrong?" Emily still did not know the pipe codes.

"It's William. He's been hurt up in the Park."

"Oh, No!" She felt his _worry_ deepen. She raised herself on one elbow. "What happened? Is he OK?"

"I don't know. Charles and Joseph are on their way to the surface and Teresa is getting things ready in the infirmary chamber." Devin continued to listen to the pipes. "I have to go. I'll be back shortly." He jumped out of bed, threw on a minimal amount of clothes, and headed out of the chamber.

Emily lay there and fretted waiting for Devin's return. She could feel the flow of Devin's emotions, _worry_ being paramount, as she waited. Suddenly he became very _upset._ After a while she felt a swell of _relief_ followed by a momentary spurt of_ surprise_ then what could only be described as _shocked_ _erotic interest_, which was quickly replaced by _concern_ and _bemused curiosity_ then finally to _amusement_. After a few minutes she could feel him heading back to their chamber and anxiously awaited his return. "What happened?" She asked as soon as he entered their chamber.

"William was above in the park and got hit by a car."

She sat up suddenly very concerned. "Oh no! How bad is he hurt? Is he going to be OK?"

"Doctor Teresa says that he has a few broken bones and lots of bruises but she thinks that he will be OK."

She sighed with relief. "I'm glad he'll be OK." Then she quirked an eyebrow at him. "So what was that moment of erotic interest I felt in you? Was he hit by a naked woman?"

Devin Laughed. "You're not far off. I caught a glimpse of the woman that hit him. What she was wearing, left nothing to the imagination."

"You saw her?" Emily had been aware of his approximate location and was pretty sure that he had not been to the surface.

"The woman was injured in the accident and they brought her Below. I saw her as Joseph carried her into the infirmary. It was actually funny watching him trying not to look down at her." He shook his head. "Any male would have trouble resisting the urge to look at her."

Emily raised the covers which immediately drew Devin's mind away from the strange woman from above and focused it on the very enticing woman in his bed. Devin happily climbed into their bed and they settled into each other's arms.

A little while later as they finally drifted off to sleep, Emily's mind returned to William, Joseph and the woman from above. She also thought about the very personal reason why she would be paying a little visit to Teresa tomorrow morning. She suspected that tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

_**Continued in Part 2**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	2. Daniel

**My Three Sons**_  
By Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Daniel**

The next morning, as Emily walked into infirmary to talk to Teresa, she glanced over at the unconscious figure of William then her attention shifted over to the unconscious young woman on the table next to him. Despite her bruised and bandaged head, the outsider girl really was very pretty. Emily resisted the urge to peek under the covers to see what the girl might be wearing that could have caused that momentary reaction in Devin last night.

Teresa came out of her little office alcove. "What brings you in here this morning . . . besides curiosity that is?" She chuckled and glanced over at the injured young woman.

Never one to hedge, Emily came right to the point. "I'm six days late and my previous period was very light. I've always been as regular as a Swiss watch." She shrugged. "I was hoping you could check and make sure."

"You're pregnant?"

"We haven't been exactly trying, but we haven't been trying to prevent it either. We don't get the chance to spend a whole lot of time together, so we tend to make up for lost time, which means that it is a distinct possibility." She grinned as she shrugged. "We decided to let the chips fall where they may." She giggled. "And it looks like the chips may have fallen."

As Teresa directed her into one of the two private alcoves, Peter and Joseph entered, accompanied by Elizabeth and loaded William onto a stretcher. "They're moving him to his own chamber." Teresa commented.

~ o ~

The tests turned out as Emily expected. Fortunately she didn't have a lot of jobs scheduled way in advanced this year.

Emily entered her apartment and called her agent-manager. "Yes, Emily Hansen for M. R. Belmont" . . .

"Hello Marty. How are you doing." . . .

"You know me too well. Marty, I need you to cancel the Dior shoot scheduled the beginning of the month after next." . . .

"Just tell them that it's a, personal commitments, conflict . . . make up something." . . .

"I hate to put you in the middle but . . . I'm going to take a sabbatical starting the end of next month." . . .

"I do have some leeway but I absolutely cannot accept anything after the end of April." . . .

"No (laughing) I'm afraid next year's Swimsuit Edition is definitely out of the question." . . .

"It's personal, Marty. Let's just say I need a little time to deal with a very personal issue." . . .

"I, ah . . . I guess about eight months, or so." . . .

"I know, I know, but this is necessary, Marty, and I'm sorry, but I can not tell you why." . . .

"Just do what you can . . . and thank-you Marty, you're a doll. I'll call you tomorrow."

Emily hung up the phone and left the apartment, headed for the Wells-Chandler building.

~ o ~

At around four, Emily walked through the lobby of the Wells-Chandler building. Every male head turned as one to follow the tall well known supermodel. She stepped into the special express elevator that was reserved for the top executives of the Wells-Chandler Foundation, and a very few privileged individuals, like herself, that had the special access key.

Emily stepped off the elevator on the top floor and every eye in the central bullpen swiveled in her direction. Several called out a greeting as she headed for one of the top executive offices that ringed this floor. No one was surprised when she was waved right into the office, marked '**New Projects Division**', by the young man at the desk before the office door. You didn't get to work on this floor unless you were already familiar with the Chandler-Wells family.

She sailed through the office door, without bothering to close it behind her. Devin was sitting at his desk smiling up at her as she entered. He had felt her, particularly upbeat, mood all day and suspected he was about to find out why.

Emily was speaking in a slightly raised voice as she approached his desk. "Well, Devin, this time you've really done it!" She placed both hands on his desk, on either side of the brass nameplate that proclaimed 'Devin Chandler-Wells'

Devin quirked one eyebrow at her, totally unaffected by the glare that probably would have withered anyone who couldn't read her emotions. "What have I done this time, Emily?" He asked with a hint of a grin.

She broke into a huge grin as she raised her voice just a bit more. "You got me **pregnant**, you beast!"

Devin practically shot around the desk and enveloped her in a massive 'Lion hug' as several cheers could be heard coming through the open office doorway. The cheering increased as he very thoroughly kissed her in plain view of the open door.

~ o ~

A couple of hours later Emily and Devin were sitting in the tunnel dining chamber trying to eat their dinner while being inundated by congratulations. (Somehow the news had preceded their arrival.)

After diner they decided to retire early. As they lay in bed together, Devin noticed that Emily had become a bit _pensive_ and there was a hint of _worry _mixed in. "What is it that has you so thoughtful, my love?"

She turned to face him as she continued to mull over her concerns for a few more seconds. Finally with a sigh, she spoke. "Devin, I'm worried. What kind of mother will I be?"

Devin thought a moment. He was pretty sure that he knew where this was coming from and decided it was time to bring the subject out into the open and deal with it right here and now. He very carefully worded his response. "Emily, my love, you will be a fantastic mother . . . when you're here." He knew by her emotional reaction that he had hit the nail on the head.

She frowned for a moment. "That's just what I mean." She had felt no blame or condemnation in Devin's mind, only the, always present, gentle caress of his _love_. But the meaning of his words was perfectly clear and it **was** what was bothering her.

Devin cocked his head as he responded to her. "We both know that you could never be happy living in one place. It's just the way you are . . . and I happen to love you, just the way you are." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek as he smiled back at her. "I don't think I'll have too much difficulty raising our child." With a single soft chuckle he shifted his hand to gently hold her chin so she couldn't look away. "I've got the whole tunnel community to support me. You can be sure that our child will **always** know that he or she is very much loved by **both** parents. And like me, he or she will anxiously look forward to the next time you are home." Another soft chuckle. "Just, please, try not to spoil'em too much when you're here. They'll get enough of that from their grandparents." Then he leaned in and kissed her, driving all other thoughts from her mind.

~ x x x x x ~

**April 2038**

It was the first week in April and Emily was in Italy. This was her last gig before her hiatus was to begin. It was her usual free day (she always scheduled one every time she did a job). She and Danny had been wandering around Rome, taking in the sights. They were in a very busy area near the Vatican. That was to be their next stop, but it was getting close to lunchtime and they were both hungry. They decided to stop at a very nice looking storefront café that they happened to be passing.

Danny had noticed something different about Emily during this latest job. They were small almost unnoticeable things, a general look about her, a tiny bit of extra weight in certain areas, the way she had twice wobbled just a bit when standing up suddenly. He cocked his head a bit as he contemplated her while she gazed out at the people on the street. One word popped into his mind. '_Pregnant?_'

Emily was contemplating the lovely scenery as she shifted her attention back around to Danny, just as he was turning his gaze to the street behind her, thinking about that concept he had just entertained. She had caught a glimpse of the speculative look he had been giving her, just before he had shifted his gaze distractedly away from her. She wondered what he was thinking, and was about to ask him, when his eyes suddenly opened wide in surprise.

Before she could even think about it, Danny grabbed her upper left arm, yanking her out of her chair and around the table, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket with its abruptness. She yelped in surprise and pain as he immediately yanked her to the floor while, with the other hand, he flipped the table over on its side. Then the table was slammed against her, hard, and she was deafened by a very loud **BOOM**.

Emily came out of a stunned daze as she became aware of the terrible odors that stung the eyes and assaulted the nose. She looked away from the unreal chaos around her and stared uncomprehendingly at Danny trying to make sense of it all. She could tell Danny was trying to say something to her, but she couldn't hear him for the loud ringing in her ears. She could see the concern in his eyes as he began touching her all over, checking for injuries. Her hands instinctively went to her belly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she had suffered no injury there. Danny couldn't help noticing her reaction then he unsteadily helped her up from the ground.

The first sounds Emily heard as the ringing died away was the screaming and crying of those around her mixed with the wailing of the approaching sirens. Then she heard Danny asking if she could hear him and was she hurt anywhere? All the while he located an undamaged chair, up-righted it and helped her sit down on it.

A few minutes later they were surrounded by police and paramedics, each intent on doing their part in dealing with the situation. Emily's left shoulder was badly sprained and her right side was a mass of bruises, where the table had hit her. Danny's left side had also suffered similar damage from collision with the table. She also had multiple minor cuts and scratches where she had been struck by bits of secondary debris created by the bomb's destruction.

While the paramedics checked out both of their, thankfully minor, injuries, Danny gave the police an accurate description of what he had seen. Emily listened intently to his description as her eye was continuously drawn to the devastation around her. She learned that Danny had spotted the suicide bomber standing about fifteen feet away from their table. His attention had first been drawn to the man by his middle-eastern clothes combined with his extremely nervous disposition. Then he became alarmed by the dead-man switch the stranger was clutching in his hand and by the corner of explosive he saw peeking out from under the man's robes. His instincts had taken over and he had placed them, both, behind the nearest available cover.

With the exception of Emily and Danny, everyone within twenty-five feet of the man had been killed instantly. Beyond that range, dozens of others lay dying or seriously injured. There had been significant injuries as far away as seventy-five feet. She had come out of it pretty good considering. His quick thinking and decisive action had saved both their lives.

Then the press showed up. The reporters realized who Emily was and quickly surrounded her. Danny started to pull her away but she stopped him and, pulling herself together, took the time to give the reporters a statement. It was an eloquently scathing condemnation of the suicide bomber. She said that he was nothing more than a poor deluded fool who allowed himself to be convinced to throw his life away for nothing by the evil terrorist leaders. She was in no mood to be diplomatic and didn't pull any punches as she continued to express her very harsh opinion of both the terrorist leaders and their witless followers. Then, shaking from her reaction to the tragedy around her, she let Danny lead her away.

~ x x x x x ~

The next two days of fashion shoots naturally had to be canceled because of her very obvious injuries. That next morning, Emily stayed in her room and sketched out several scenes from the aftermath of the attack. It was her way of dealing with the horrific images she carried in her mind from the previous day. That afternoon she showed the heart-rending drawings to Danny and he insisted that she should fax them to the major news services. By the next morning her drawings and her words were spread across most of the worlds news services and they soon became the newest rallying cry of the anti-terrorist factions within the various governments. There was a very real fear that her statements and her drawings had made her a target so she was spirited out of Italy under very heavy security.

~ x x x x x ~

Emily and Devin were lying in bed together discussing name possibilities. Because of the ultrasounds that Teresa had insisted on, to verify that the baby had not been injured by the bomb, they already knew it would be a boy.

Devin gently caressed the healing bruises along her right side. "What do you say to the name Daniel?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Why Daniel?"

"That's Danny's real name." Devin cocked his head slightly, his eyes had become deep pools. "He's always been there whenever you went overseas, to keep you safe when I couldn't, so that you were able to return home to me. I also know that you think of him as a close friend and I can tell by your emotions that you always feel safer when he's there. We both know that you and our unborn son are both here and alive because of him." He shrugged. "It just seemed appropriate to me."

Emily thought about his suggestion for a few seconds. Though she hadn't thought about that name, she did like it, and she liked his reasons for suggesting it. She grinned back at Devin. "I like it. Daniel it is." She pulled him in and kissed him, putting all her love and gratitude into it.

After a few minutes Devin broke from their embrace and smiled at her. "Since we are going to name our son after him, I think maybe I should meet him. That way we can invite him to the naming ceremony and I can thank him in person."

Emily thought about that for a moment then responded. "I like that idea. I think he could handle the concept of your family and I too would like him to be at the naming ceremony. I just seems so right to me."

~ x x x x x ~

**September 2038**

Despite her exhaustion, the cries of her newborn son filled her heart with joy. She gazed hungrily at the face of her son as Teresa placed him in her arms. He looked just like his father. He was beautiful. Devin wrapped his arms around them both as the tiny leonine infant quieted down. She looked up at Devin and he kissed her as his _love_ flooded her heart.

~ x x x x x ~

Danny, Pierre and those models, in-the-know, had all come to New York for the last week in September at Emily's invitation. Danny was invited over to Emily's apartment two days before the naming ceremony. As soon as he arrived, he was introduced to Devin and finally learned that Devin really did look exactly like he had appeared on that Halloween, in the Central Park fashion show.

Danny sat down in the chair in stunned surprise. It took him a couple of seconds to get over the shock. Finally he commented. "That certainly explains why the makeup looked so perfect." His eyes lost focus as other thoughts flashed through his mind. "That must mean that the other seven were also like you." He focused back on Devin who nodded yes in response. Danny then glanced back and forth between Devin and Emily. "And you two are married?" Devin and Emily both nodded an affirmative.

Emily noticed Danny's eyes shift to Devin's claws and responded to his unasked question. "No, the claws have never been a problem." She smiled "They do however come in handy occasionally when I need him to open something for me."

Devin and Emily told Danny a little about Devin's family. When she told him the story of Deb and Ellie, she saw the light of understanding grow in his eyes as Danny began to put the pieces together and saw how it related to his grandmother.

Finally he asked. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

Devin placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Because we want you to be there day after tomorrow for our new son's naming ceremony. It's a kind of a family tradition." Danny looked at them both for a moment. She **had** been pregnant. Then his eyes went wide, his mind racing ahead, as he gazed at Devin. Devin added. "Yes, our son does look a lot like me."

Finally, after mulling all that he had just learned over for a few seconds, Danny answered. "I would be honored."

The others had already been told that they were invited to the naming ceremony for Emily's new son, to be held at the Central Park West address of the family brownstone. Devin and Emily didn't want to expose the tunnels to anyone that didn't already know about them so they had decided to hold it in the parlor. They had asked that it be officiated by Vincent.

~ x x x x x ~

From the moment Emily's friends had shown up at the brownstone, the newcomers were amazed by the range of people that were present at the small event. There were some that looked like ordinary people off the street mingling with the likes of District Attorney Elizabeth Maxwell and the wealthy, reclusive Catherine Chandler. Wandering among them were some that looked almost like excessively clean and healthy street people. And, of course, mixed in with this wildly diverse group were the eight incredible leonine Chandler-Wells males. Even Emily's parents had flown in a few days ago to see their new grandchild and were at the ceremony. Both Emily's parents couldn't seem to get enough of little Daniel.

Vincent had just finished the introductory words to the naming ceremony. Devin and Emily stepped up next to Vincent and faced all those present. Devin held their son as he spoke. "We have named our first son, Daniel, in honor of the man who has always been there for Emily whenever she was traveling abroad." He looked straight at Danny. "I owe the life of both my wife and my son to him."

Danny was surprised and deeply moved as everyone else in the parlor gazed at the man Devin had just honored. Danny ended up receiving as many congratulations as the happy parents.

After the ceremony, Jessica, Caitlin and Randy had become totally entranced by the tiny infant and also couldn't get enough of him. Pierre seemed to spend the whole time looking around, shaking his head and muttering things like 'amazing' and 'incredible' under his breath. He couldn't decide which amazed him the most; the Candler-Wells family itself, living right under the noses of the city, or their lifestyle as represented by the interior of the brownstone they were in.

After a while the four models got to talking about what had been going on in their lives. "What ever happened between you and William?" Jessica asked Randy.

"Oh, I'm no longer seeing William. I think we both always knew that it wasn't really going to work out." There was a pause. "Although, it had suddenly gotten pretty hot and heavy between us there for a couple of weeks shortly before we realized that neither of us were ready for anything permanent. We finally decided to break-up. I've met a new guy, Henry. He may not be the hunk William is but he is hot . . . and great in bed." She laughed. "The last I heard, William and Joseph were competing over some girl that ran over him in the park about a month after we broke up."

"Yea, I met Paulette right after the accident." Emily remarked. "She was also injured and they brought her Be . . . ah, home to take care of her. She is really a very sweet and passionate person and it didn't take long for both brothers to fall for her." She shook her head. "I think the only reason Peter wasn't drawn into the competition for her is because he was already inoculated against other females by Cherry."

"So, how is the romantic triangle going?" Caitlin was curious.

"The competition between those two is getting fierce and for now it looks like a tossup." Emily laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement. "It's a good thing those two boys are so close or they might have strangled each other by now." She turned a bit more serious. "The way things are going, I suspect that things are going to come to a head anytime now." She shook her head. "I'm afraid that Paulette has gotten in way over her head and it could lead to disaster if she doesn't make a choice soon."

Soon the girls were on to other subjects, the care and feeding of leonine infants being foremost.

~ x x x x x ~

Emily was up in her apartment running on her treadmill. Daniel was fast asleep in the crib beside her. She had been splitting her time between caring for her new son and working very hard at getting back into shape for when she returned from her hiatus. At present she couldn't say which activity was the most exhausting.

Thanks to a fortunate combination of her natural healing ability, her large six foot frame, and her habit of taking good care of her skin, there was almost no scaring from stretch marks. Her only worry was getting her figure back to normal. That involved lots of running and sit-ups. Her natural metabolism was some help there as well.

On the video in front of her, was one of those pop culture shows. The current subject was 'Where has Emily Hanson disappeared to'. Emily smiled as she remembered the surprise the tunnel community had sprung on her two days after Daniel's birth. Over the previous six months they had cut a new tunnel into the basement of her apartment building. It had been a major undertaking because of the distance they had been required to cover and the city infrastructure they had to avoid.

Now, despite the curiosity of the media and the persistence of the paparazzi, her apartment had become even more of a haven where she and Devin could come and go as they pleased, at any time of the day, without anyone being the wiser. She laughed at the way the media scratched their collective heads about her mysterious disappearance from the public radar.

~ x x x x x ~

**October 2038**

Emily reappeared, unannounced, on the public scene at an exclusive high society Halloween costume party. According to the news reports, she and her escort had appeared as the 'Beauty and the Beast' from the 'Hidden Kingdom' wedding scene. The next day Emily showed up in a major fashion show put on by one of New York's most well known high fashion clothing shops. She had been billed simply as 'surprise guest' in all of the advanced publicity. Her agent had set the whole thing up for her without even the organizers being in the know . . . except one, Pierre.

The press went wild. There was tons of speculation about the reason for her absence and where she had been. Some speculated that she had taken a rest cure at some exotic resort. Others wondered if she had been through some type of mysterious illness. Some commentators pointed out that her breast size appeared to have increased a bit and suggested that she had slipped out to Europe and gotten a boob job. They all agreed that, whatever the reason, she looked fantastic.

At home, Linda and Cherry, in particular, as well as most of the tunnel community eagerly jumped in to help Devin take care of his new son. Vincent remarked that in many ways it reminded him of how he was brought up with the exception that Daniel would have a much better feel of who and what he was. And he would know right from the start who his mother is.

- x -

**_Hiatus 7 months / Apr – Oct / first son, Daniel, born September 14, 2038_**

_**Continued in Part 3**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	3. Thomas

**My Three Sons**_  
By Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Thomas**

**October 2039**

Emily held out her arms as Daniel eagerly ambled, unsteadily, towards her. "Come on, you can do it. Come to Mommy."

Grinning big enough to display all of his freshly minted baby teeth, Daniel staggered a few more steps then fell into his mother's arms. She lifted him up high as she and Devin cheered his success. Then she was hugging him and spinning around as he giggled with delight. Devin came up to them grinning wide enough to display his fangs.

Emily was ecstatic that she had managed to be there to witness her son's first steps and on the day before her wedding anniversary no less. She had made it a point to try to spend at least one week a month, including Halloween, in New York. Her agent had no idea why she wanted it that way, but he always did his best to try to accommodate her. She was after all the most profitable of his clients, and he liked her personally. So far he had done a pretty good job.

Devin put his arms around them both and kissed each of them on the cheek. Then, after one more successful test run with Daniel, they all headed Below to share the news of Daniel's accomplishment with the grandparents and great grandparents.

~ x x x x x ~

**January 2040**

The last three months had been exceptionally hectic. Though she had spent more time in New York, than was normal for her schedule, it had been nearly non-stop work. Such was the life of someone who was currently the world's top supermodel. Her hiatus two years ago, rather than hurting her career, had only served to add to the mystery of the private side of Supermodel Emily Hansen and to make her more in demand than before. Her stand on terrorism had also done a lot to boost her popularity with the masses. The only real break had been a couple of days last Halloween that she and Devin had spent together. Too many extraneous influences had conspired to prevent her and Devin from getting much private time together out of the following Winterfest break.

Now she was back in Paris and she had been dragging all day but she was doing her best not to let it show. Just a few minutes ago, Danny had cornered her on her way to the changing room and asked her if she was alright. She had waved him off by claiming that she hadn't slept well last night, which was true. What she didn't say was that she had thrown-up twice yesterday and her appetite had been off for the last week and a half. She was afraid she might be coming down with the flu.

This was the 'big show' where all the major designers introduced their summer fashion lines and she had wanted to be there for both Pierre and Calvin, her first and second favorite designers. Pierre designed for the high society crowd, Calvin for the department store crowd. Both were well represented in her closet. They had both planned on building their summer advertising campaigns around her, and since there was no direct competition between them, she had been happy to oblige.

Since that backstage encounter, she noticed that Danny had been watching her very closely. It didn't matter. She only had one more trip down the runway after this one, then she would be through for the day and tomorrow she would be flying home.

While doing her turns at the end of the runway, Emily suddenly felt just a bit ill, but she did her best to conceal it, hoping she didn't turn too green. She took a deep breath and started on her way back up the runway. Just about the time she reached the halfway point, she wobbled a bit when a wave of dizziness swept over her. Then, a few steps later, her legs went rubbery and she dropped to her knees. A heartbeat later she passed out. Danny had rushed onto the stage and caught her just before her body hit the floor.

~ x x x x x ~

Emily woke up in what was obviously some kind of emergency room or infirmary and tried to sit up. She was overwhelmed with dizziness and promptly threw-up. Luckily, she managed to hit the garbage pail that was, fortunately, sitting on the floor, right next to the bed she was in.

Emily groaned as she looked guiltily around to see if anyone had seen her. A very competent looking woman, in white, that couldn't have been more than an inch over five feet, came over. "How far along are you, dear?" The woman asked in almost perfect English as she placed her cool hand on Emily's forehead.

Emily gazed back at the woman uncomprehendingly. "Hu?" Was all she managed to get out, followed by another groan.

The woman took hold of Emily's wrist and looked down at her watch. After several seconds the woman spoke again. "I'm your doctor." She looked into Emily's eyes and ears, then felt her throat. "I was asking, how long you have been pregnant?"

Emily blinked twice trying to make sense of the question. "Can't be pregnant. Haven't missed any periods." With a sigh of frustrated exasperation she continued. "Haven't been with anybody since over two and a half months ago." The last time she could remember having sex with Devin was when they celebrated their anniversary. "The last time I could have gotten pregnant was over Halloween."

The doctor smiled knowingly and nodded. "Was there anything unusual about your last two periods?"

Emily furrowed her brows as she considered the answer. "My last two periods were unusually light, but that's all."

The doctor nodded once decisively then smiled up at Emily. "I can do the tests for you, dear, but they will only verify what I already know. You are three months pregnant."

"But this isn't at all like my last . . ." Emily stopped short and looked around in surprised chagrin as she realized what she had been about to say. She looked back at the doctor, completely at a loss what to say next.

The doctor tilted her head as she gazed up at Emily with a knowing smile on her face. "For some women, every pregnancy is different." She shrugged. "For all we know your next pregnancy will be totally unlike this one."

Emily was momentarily distracted as she became aware of Devin's _curiosity_ and _worry_. He must be wondering what had been happening to her. She projected _reassurance_ and _love_ back to him and felt his _relief_ in response.

The doctor noticed her distracted state. "Are you going to be OK?" She looked closely at Emily. "I can see that this news has been a bit of a shock. Do you need any help?"

"No . . . I'm OK." Emily shook her head. "It's just so unexpected."

The doctor scribbled something on the clipboard she was carrying then guided Emily out of the little emergency room. "I would suggest you see your own doctor as soon as you get home."

In the hallway Emily managed to get a glimpse of the clipboard. On the document, to her surprise, she could clearly make out the word 'influenza' with a little asterisk next to it.

~ x x x x x ~

Danny and Pierre were both in the otherwise empty waiting room when Emily walked out in a daze. Danny spoke first. I've got you booked on the next flight to New York. It leaves in three hours. That will give you just enough time to get what ever you want to take with you and get to the airport. I'll take care of everything else and see that your luggage gets home."

Pierre chimed in, grinning. "So which is it? Pregnant or the flu? . . . Danny and I have a little bet going."

She smiled half heartedly back at them and shrugged. "It ain't the flu."

"Congratulations!" They both exclaimed simultaneously as they both enveloped her in a massive hug. After the hug Pierre rolled his eyes as he handed Danny a dollar bill.

She chuckled then she remembered of Pierre's ad campaign and was suddenly very contrite. "Oh, Pierre, I'm so sorry. I've really messed things up for your ad campaign plans."

Pierre grabbed her arms and held her out at arm's length, a stern look on his face. "Don't you worry about next month's advertisement shoots. I can make other arrangements."

She glanced down at her belly. "If you can reschedule it for next week in New York, I think I should still be able to do your shoot for you."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked her worriedly.

"I think so." She lowered her voice. "But if I'm three months along, it doesn't leave us a lot of leeway to get it done."

~ x x x x x ~

Devin had felt Emily's approach and knew that she had come here straight from the airport. She had taken an earlier flight from Paris than she had planned, but hadn't explained why. He had already heard about her collapse during the fashion show and the rumors of the flu, but her recent emotional state had exhibited no signs of distress. Devin was curious.

Emily sailed through Devin's office door without bothering to close it behind her. She began speaking in a slightly raised voice as she approached his desk. "Well, Devin, you've done it again!" She placed both hands on his desk, on either side of the brass nameplate, and glared at him.

Devin quirked one eyebrow at her, as he felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu wash over him. Her emotions were under very tight control but there was the barest hint of _humor_ leaking through. "What have I done this time, Emily?"

She broke into a huge grin, _joy_ radiating from her like a beacon, as she raised her voice a bit more. "You got me pregnant, **again**, you beast!"

As before, Devin shot around the desk and enveloped her in a massive hug and kiss to the sound of cheers that could be heard coming from the outer office.

~ x x x x x ~

The next day, Emily's agent issued a press release, saying that she was suffering from the flu, complicated by extreme exhaustion. The press release also stated that she would be taking an eight month rest leave to insure a full recovery so that she would be ready for the busy fall season. Afterward he warned her that the press wasn't going to buy her explanation.

The press was soon full of speculation that the eight month hiatus was evidence that there was more to her collapse than simple flu, just as her agent had warned her. Some suggested that the terrorists had been responsible for her collapse. Films of the fashion show played endlessly on the media as pundits looked for clues to the true cause. One expert claimed that he saw evidence that she must have been hit by a poison dart while she was doing her turns at the end of the runway.

The terrorists groups either flatly denied involvement or remained quiet on the matter. Both responses were taken as proof of guilt. Emily was simply unavailable for comment. Privately she was enjoying watching the terrorist groups squirm under the media attention. After that bomb incident two years ago the world wide reaction had hurt them severely and they had all decided to take a strictly hands off approach where she was concerned. Now their actions and her reaction from that incident, were again coming back to haunt them, and everything they tried to do or say only made it worse.

After about a week and a half, one of the news organizations managed to get hold of the medical report from the doctor that had examined her, showing that it had been the flu. The accusations began to die down after that, except for a few individuals that were yelling conspiracy. One major bit of fallout of it all was that the terrorism incident of two years ago was once again in the public's mind.

~ x x x x x ~

Emily was in the tunnel infirmary talking to Teresa. "I never had morning sickness with Daniel and I didn't miss my last two periods even though it's pretty certain I got pregnant on Halloween."

"Everything looks normal but I think we should have Doctor Robin Alcott do an Ultrasound just to be safe."

Teresa sent a message to Robin and, that evening, after office hours, they met in Robin's office.

Teresa and Robin were soon poring over the ultrasound screen. Robin remarked. "Seems to be developing normally. If you got pregnant on Halloween, then that would be consistent with the fetus's current stage of development. I would say that the baby should be due the second half of June." She paused a moment. "By the way . . . It's a boy."

~ x x x x x ~

Five days after she got back, Emily met Pierre in a large empty warehouse in the Bronx. There were two photographers and two racks of clothes in there along with Calvin. Pierre had talked Calvin into doing his shoot at the same time. The day was spent shooting her in all the clothes against a green screen background. By doing it that way they could insert whatever background images they wanted once they were ready to begin their campaigns.

~ x x x x x ~

The next morning, Emily was working on a new drawing when she got a call from the guard in the apartment building lobby. It was Randy. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Emily let Randy in and they hugged each other in greeting. "Randy, what brings you here?"

"I was in town on a gig and I heard about Paris. I just had to stop by and see you, find out how you're doing."

"I'm doing OK. It's just a mild case of pregnancy is all." This produced the usual round of celebration. Emily remarked to Randy. "I haven't seen much of you lately; you and William still keep in touch?" She had heard that William had been spotted with Randy a couple of times lately.

"Actually, I'm on my way to meet him tonight after I leave here. William and I have been seeing each other off and on since a month after Daniel's naming day. I sort of like that 'Naming Day' tradition. I don't think either one of us is what the other really wants. He's still feeling the loss of Paulette, though he is happy for her and Joseph, and I'm still hurting over Henry." She smiled just a bit sadly. "We do however find a lot of comfort in each other's company."

"I think William will have a hard time finding someone after you and Paulette." Emily touched her friend's arm in sympathy. She had heard about Randy and Henry. They had been going hot and heavy for a short time and the breakup had been both public and nasty. "You're a pretty hard act to follow."

"So is William. He is a very passionate and considerate lover. I guess being empathic does give him certain advantages over other lovers." Randy remarked with a sigh and a shrug. "Too bad, neither one of us is the right one for the other."

After about a half-hour of gossip, and admiring Daniel, Randy was on her way, satisfied that her friend was OK. About an hour later Devin called from work with the news that Paulette had had a miscarriage. Emily packed up Daniel and took him below, then she headed over to Paulette's place to offer comfort and see if she could help.

~ o ~

As they lay in bed that night, Devin noticed Emily's mood and commented. "You seem a little down. Is it Paulette?"

"Sort of. But I was also wondering if that could happen to me."

"I called Robin and asked her about that, after I talked to you. She said that it was highly unlikely." He began nibbling on her ear and soon had her pretty well distracted.

~ x x x x x ~

**June 2041**

It was shortly after Jacob and Linda set off the 'Great Creature Hunting Craze of 2041', and Emily had moved below for the remainder of her pregnancy. She was in the library chamber visiting with Paulette and Cherry, the primary subjects being the hunters Above, and the baby girl that William had rescued. They were giggling over the way William was trying to mother the infant, when Emily's water broke. It was too soon and she felt a moment of panic. Paulette took charge and they rushed Emily to the tunnel infirmary. Then they sent a message to Robin Alcott that Emily was premature.

Devin showed up right on Robin's heels and waited impatiently outside of the little infirmary alcove with Paulette and Cherry as Robin and Teresa checked Emily over. Finally Teresa came out to deliver the verdict.

"There's no doubt about it, Emily's about a month premature. Her water has already broken and the contractions have come on very quickly. She should be delivering any time now." Teresa rested her hand on Devin's upper arm. "Don't worry, we currently have every type of portable emergency equipment the foundation can buy. Robin and I can handle any problems that might come up. This is an unexpected development but not that unusual. You can go on in there and be with your wife."

Emily's labor advanced surprisingly quickly and within an hour she delivered her second son. The child was much smaller than her first one had been. He appeared weak and his breathing was very shallow. After cleaning him up and checking him over Teresa let Emily hold him for a few minutes while she set up and checked out the portable incubator. Then she moved it over next to Emily and popped the infant into it. After another quick check that everything was OK, Teresa left the little alcove. Paulette and Cherry came in to see how Devin and Emily were doing.

Devin noticed that his new son was feeling very uncomfortable and was having difficulty breathing. The infant refused to take much nourishment and Robin was unable to do anything to ease his discomfort.

A couple of hours later, the infant started crying almost continuously. Emily was getting very frantic when Teresa finally returned to the infirmary.

Teresa glanced over at the crying infant and nodded once then came over to Emily and touched her forearm. "I've been reading some old reports. Your new son displays many of the same characteristics that Vincent was supposed to have exhibited when he was first found behind St. Vincent Hospital. I suspect that Vincent must have been about a month premature as well." She gave Emily's arm a gentle squeeze. "Vincent turned out just fine and they weren't equipped near as well as we are."

Just about that time the infant's crying began easing up. "I've been projecting our love at him and I think the incubator is helping his breathing. He's feeling better now." Devin commented.

Teresa and Robin both examined the infant. Finally Robin announced their verdict. "He definitely is breathing easier thanks to the incubator."

Teresa added. "Based on what I found in Jacob Wells' journals and baring any other complications, I would guess that within a week your son will be out of the incubator and in your arms, where he belongs."

~ x x x x x ~

It had been two weeks and like last time, Emily and Devin stood in the brownstone parlor before their family and close friends. Devin spoke. "We have decided to name our new son Thomas. We have named him after a favorite uncle of Emily's."

Emily grinned as she looked at her parents. "I have always been very close to my uncle on my mother's side and I always kinda liked the sound of his name."

Emily's mother smiled back, pleased by the honor that had been accorded her brother, though he would never know of it. Though she loved her brother dearly, she and Emily had both known that Thomas would never have been able to handle the concept of Devin and his family. It was a shame really but that was just the way it was.

Like last time, she did a lot of heavy working out so she would be ready in time for her return to work, particularly for the swimsuit shoot in early October. She also cut her planned leave short by one month. She was successful and so was the new Swimsuit Edition.

- x -

**_Hiatus 7 months / Jan – July / second son, Thomas, born June 10, 2041_**

_**Continued in Part 4**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	4. Paul

**My Three Sons**_  
By Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Paul**

**November 2042**

Emily headed straight to her apartment from the airport. Devin and Daniel were there waiting for her as she came in the door. She dropped her bags by the door and they both ran up to embrace her as she was enveloped in Devin's _love,_ and Daniel's _love_ reflected through his father.

"Have a present for you . . ." Daniel told her stumbling slightly over his recently acquired lisp as he dragged her over to the low table before the sofa. He just managed to rescue the large piece of paper from Thomas who had pulled himself up onto his feet using that table and had been reaching for the colorful drawing.

Grinning big enough to display his brand new fangs, Daniel proudly presented Emily with the drawing he had done of her holding baby Thomas. It was surprisingly good considering it was done by a four year old. In the last year he had exhibited a surprising talent for artistic expression, very much like his mother had at that age. Both parents had been quick to encourage his talent.

Emily praised the picture then gushed over the fact that he had gotten his fangs. Daniel was quite proud of his fangs and tended to show them off to anyone that would pay attention. He had been frustrated the first couple of days at the way they interfered with his speech but Devin had assured him that he would eventually get used to them and his lisp would fade away.

Emily had been invited to take part in the Thanksgiving Day parade that year and she had taken the whole week off so that she could spend the rest of the holiday with her family.

That night Emily mentioned to Devin that for the next week, she would be at her most fertile. Devin's response was to do his best to make the most of the situation, despite the multiple interruptions by Daniel and Thomas. Every chance they got that week Devin and Emily worked diligently on their own very special project.

~ x x x x x ~

It was around lunch time on Monday, the last day of her Thanksgiving holiday, and Emily nodded to the office workers that were coming off the special elevator as she got on. A short time later she was on the half empty top floor. Devin was anxiously waiting as she entered his office and set the bag she was carrying down on a small cleared space on his desk. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yes, I got it." Emily rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't know why I indulge this nasty addiction of yours."

"Quit stalling woman," He responded, his eyes glinted with anticipation, "I need it now."

Emily reached into the bag and pulled out a bacon, cheddar, and bar-b-que burger, with onion rings and placed them into his eager hands. He opened the burger wrappings with a contented sigh and Emily giggled at his reaction. "How you manage to generate enough energy for sex on this stuff is beyond me."

"I've always got energy for that." He responded then took a big bite.

"For the life of me I don't know where you developed this predilection for junk fast food." She remarked as she glanced around then pulled out an identical burger for herself. "At least I can count on Oscar and his helpers to feed you well when I'm not here to indulge you."

"You're the one that introduced me to this particular vice." He reminded her.

"Don't remind me." She looked down, ruefully, at her own messy sandwich. "If getting pregnant doesn't ruin my figure, this stuff eventually will."

"Not with your metabolism." He shot back.

Linda poked her head into the office. "Emily, you are a baaaad influence on my boy." Then she laughed. "I'm heading to lunch, you two behave." Then she was gone.

~ x x x x x ~

Once again it was Winterfest and Emily suspected that she was pregnant again. They hadn't announced it yet but she and Devin were in particularly good moods. Out on the dance floor Emily's mother was dancing with Jacob and her father was dancing with Linda. Daniel was over by the games playing with the younger children. His lisp had nearly disappeared and he would still proudly show off his fangs if asked. Peter and Cherry's son, David, who had inherited his mother's fiery red hair color, had just noticed his fangs starting to come in a couple of days ago, and was eagerly questioning Daniel about what it was like.

Thomas was in a playpen near by with William's Karen and little Catherine, Peter and Cherry's second child. They were all getting plenty of attention from the young teenage girls.

The biggest topic of conversation in the groups around the dance floor was, the young man in the beast costume that had been shot by a tranquilizer dart in the park on Halloween. The creature hunting craze in the park showed no sign of going away anytime soon. Emily was particularly annoyed by it because she wanted to go for midnight strolls in the park with Devin and her children. That was unfortunately not an option under the current conditions. Even the more remote places like Battery Park had a few hunters roaming through them.

Out on the dance floor, during a slow waltz, Emily spotted Vincent and Catherine on the dance floor. She watched wistfully as those two glided by in each other's arms. They were both in their late eighties and still active and in love. Emily wondered if she and Devin would be doing that well when they reached that age. If they reached that age.

That night most of the children slept in the main children's dormitories while their parents partied late. Emily's parents were spending the night 'Below' in a guest chamber.

Emily and Devin were in one of the four resort chambers. They had ended up talking about possible children's names. Neither of them had any preferences for boys names. Emily suggested her mother's name as a possibility if they had a daughter. After several possibilities were bandied about, they settled on Paul as their choice, mostly because they both liked the name.

Devin's hand began wandering over her body as he nibbled at her ear. "Now that we have names for him or her, maybe we should work on insuring that there will be a child available to take one of those names. Just in case you haven't caught yet." He leaned in and kissed her as her passions began to grow in response to his _passions_ and his actions. If she wasn't already pregnant she would be. Soon they were one, body and soul, as the bond opened up all the way.

~ x x x x x ~

**January 2043**

It was mid-January and Emily's pregnancy was no longer in doubt. Devin had twice caught a faint hint of a whisper of a sense of its presence. Teresa had tested her and confirmed it. After celebrating the confirmation, Emily called her parents to give them the news. Afterward they went 'Below' to share the news with Jacob and Linda.

Linda was grinning. "What, no dramatic announcement in Devin's office?"

Jacob laughed. "That's a good question. I thought it was a tradition with you two."

Emily giggled. "That's because this one was planned from the beginning. Devin knew as soon as I did. I have already warned my agent that I would probably be taking another hiatus this year and to only take assignments that are less than a month and a half ahead."

Emily looked over at Devin. "I suppose we could still do it tomorrow morning anyway. After all we wouldn't want to break tradition, now would we?" There was a definite gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Aside from Teresa and my parents we're the only ones that know, so far."

Devin chuckled. "Sounds fine by me." He took her hand. "I'll do my best to act surprised . . . Though that may be stretching my acting ability somewhat."

Linda also chuckled. "And I'll do my best to look surprised when you show up in the office tomorrow morning. Though it will be hard to keep a straight face when you step off that elevator."

~ x x x x x ~

Halfway through the morning, Emily barreled through the top floor bullpen and into Devin's office. Devin was sitting at his desk fighting hard to keep a straight face as he looked up at her.

Hands on his desk she leaned in, not even trying to hide it as the corners of his mouth started to twitch. "Just what is it with you and trouble?" She proclaimed loudly.

Manfully fighting down the urge to snicker Devin finally managed to get out, "Did I do something?" There was something in the _mischievous_ stream he sensed running through her mind that alerted him that she was up to something beside just the announcement.

She raised her voice as she placed one knee on the edge of his desk top. "Darn right you did something, buster. I'm pregnant, **again**." This time she jumped over the desk as the cheers broke out in the bullpen. She collided with him as he stood up and he went over backwards. He landed on the floor with her on top and she kissed him very thoroughly.

As they both got up off the floor to a few cat calls and whistles she remarked still loudly. "That's what you get for making me pregnant." She lowered her voice to a near whisper. "And there's plenty more of that when I get you home tonight."

~ x x x x x ~

The next week Emily called her agent and told him that she would be taking most of the year off beginning the first of March to pursue other interests. When he asked, she told him that she planned to spend most of the time working on her art. She told him that she would be returning the first of next year. He asked her about the annual swimsuit pictures. She told him that she didn't think that she would be available for the swimsuit shoot this year.

The next morning her agent made the announcement and sent out the press release. That evening her agent called her back. "Emily, honey, I got a call from the publisher of that magazine and he asked if they could work a deal where they got the swimsuit shots before your vacation . . . That particular gig is a major moneymaker for you."

Emily thought a moment. "If you can work it in-between now and the end of February that's fine with me."

"You have three days free at the end of this month when you are in New Zealand. The time and setting will both be perfect."

She thought about it for a moment. It would mean delaying her flight back to New York, for the New York Tourist Bureau advertisement shoot, by a couple of days. But she would be starting a ten month break a month later. "OK, Marty, tell them I'll do it."

~ x x x x x ~

**May 2043**

The entire tunnel community was in a bit of an uproar. Little two-year-old Karen had disappeared and Daniel was also missing. They had both last been seen in the library, during the children's story time.

Devin was in the dining chamber and pacing in frustration, when he wasn't staring intently at the stack of maps on the table. Emily could feel her baby moving in response to her husband's agitation, it was one of the side effects of the bond he had with his children, as she stared worriedly at him.

"I know where Daniel is, but there are no known tunnels where he is." Devin pointed off towards the back wall of the dining chamber and slightly downward. "He's in that direction, about a hundred-and-sixty yards away, and he's feeling worried and a bit lost."

The baby kicked again and that brought her mind back to the bond between him and her unborn baby. "Use your link, Honey." Emily told him. "Let him know that you want him."

"I should have thought of that." Devin shook his head in chagrin. "I've been too busy trying to figure out how to get to him, when I should have been trying to get him to come to me."

Devin headed back to the library. Once there he concentrated on his older son, projecting the emotional message. For a while he sensed a _stubborn resistance_ and continued _worry_ from Daniel. Then suddenly he felt a surge of _triumph_ from his son and the worry disappeared.

William entered the library at that point to see if Devin was having any luck.

After a minute Devin could sense his son getting closer. "He's coming back." After about ten minutes of moving in an almost random serpentine path, Devin sensed Daniel approaching from the direction of the library bookshelves and he could also sense little Karen with him. Daniel was radiating a self-satisfied sense of accomplishment. "He's got Karen with him."

Ten seconds later Daniel came from behind the book case, drawing a giggling Karen behind him. William and Devin each scooped their respective child up in a paroxysm of relief.

Emily was the first to speak. "Daniel what happened to you and Karen?"

"I saw Karen over by the book shelves. A minute later I looked back and she was gone, you know how she likes to wander. I could feel her somewhere behind the bookshelf so I went back there to get her. When I got behind the shelves I found a narrow crack in the wall. There were a lota twisty tunnels, all over the place, back there and it took me a while to find her." Daniel looked into his father's eyes. "They aughta do something about that hole before someone gets lost."

By now word had gone out that both children had been found and people began returning to the dining chamber for a late lunch. Word of Daniel's actions quickly spread and everyone wanted to praise Daniel for finding Karen. Emily and Devin were both very proud of Daniel and told him so. Oscar brought out a special extra treat from the kitchen for Daniel, as a reward.

~ x x x x x ~

**August 2043**

Emily's pregnancy had been smooth and totally uneventful but now it was three weeks past her due date. She was getting a bit worried and had gone to see Teresa.

"Don't worry, Emily." Teresa was telling her. "If he hasn't arrived by this weekend, we'll induce labor. The baby has already turned and is ready to come out whenever he finally gets the urge. Otherwise everything is just fine."

As she was helping Emily off the examining table, her water broke. Emily looked down in surprise as Teresa commented. "I guess he got the urge. Why don't you go change while I send a message to Devin."

By the time Emily had cleaned up, changed and returned to the infirmary, Devin was also arriving. Like the last time, labor went by quickly and Emily was happily holding her newest son while Devin proudly wrapped his arms around both of them. "Welcome to our family little one." Emily whispered to the infant.

~ x x x x x ~

**Halloween 2043**

The hunter situation in the park had faded away and the ban on going Above was lifted for the Central Park Halloween concert. Emily looked at Daniel and Thomas, looking adorable in their costumes. Thomas was in a Puss-n-Boots costume, no mask required. Daniel was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, furry face completely hidden. Emily and Devin, as usual were dressed in their wedding outfits. Two month old Paul would be spending the evening in the main nursery. Several of the older tunnel denizens had volunteered to watch over the children that were too young to go Above with their parents.

William and Karen stopped by and Emily was entranced by Karen's big game hunter costume that Linda had given her. "I'm huntin' lions." Karen told her. William jokingly said that he was dressed as Broadway Leo, the name that the media had given to the Central Park Creature three years ago.

At that point Catherine and Vincent showed up dressed as a musketeer and a period French maiden. Though slowing down a bit with age they still remained active and were feeling up to going above for the Halloween concert in the park. William's sister, Clarissa, dressed as a pirate queen, was with them. A few minutes later, Charles and Elizabeth arrived, dressed in costumes from the ballroom scene in that old Disney Beauty and the Beast video. Their party now complete, they all headed above.

It was still about an hour before the Concert was to begin. Karen and William were wandering around the area playing hunter and lion. A park policeman had made Karen give up her toy gun so a handy stick had been pressed into service as a replacement.

Emily, Devin, Catherine and Vincent had taken position on a nearby park bench and had been talking about how the Halloween holiday was extra special to the four of them in different ways. They watched in amusement as little Karen stalked her father among the trees. Karen had hidden in a clump of bushes in the middle of an open area and William wandered warily into the clearing.

Devin caught a glimpse of a pretty young woman, standing near them, watching the antics of Karen and William and wondered who she was. Then his attention was drawn back to the clearing when Karen popped up, pointed her stick at William and shouted **Bang**. William reacted by staging a very dramatic death scene. Karen skipped up to her prone father sing about bagging a lion. A few seconds later, Clarissa came up to William and Karen to remind them that the Concert would begin soon. At the same time Charles and Elizabeth walked up and reminded the observers on the bench of the time.

While Emily accompanied them to where they would be sitting. Devin went after his sons. He found Daniel, Thomas and David chasing each other around the trees beside the band shell. The four of them soon joined the rest of their group.

Early in the concert, Devin spotted the same woman he had seen earlier. She was apparently at the concert with some other friends. He noticed that she was paying an inordinate amount of attention to other family members at the concert and Devin began wondering who she was and why her interest. Soon though the young woman's attention shifted to her friends.

~ x x x x x ~

True to her original announcement, Emily had spent a lot of her time off reproducing several of her drawings from her travels, as acrylic and watercolor paintings. Her first public appearance was over the thanksgiving holiday. Her agent helped her stage a one woman art show. Of the sixty-eight paintings she displayed, all but two, sold. The proceeds went to the children's wing of St. Vincent Hospital. The two unsold paintings, one of which was based on her drawing of the bombing in Rome, ended up hanging in the lobby of the Wells-Chandler building.

~ o ~

It was late when the art show finally closed down. Emily headed straight to her apartment where she found Devin watching over their sleeping children. With their arms around each other, they stood in the doorway to the boy's room, and gazed lovingly at the three sleeping leonine boys.

"My three sons." Emily smiled as she spoke quietly almost to herself.

"We are both truly blessed." Devin responded and hugged her a little tighter.

They turned and entered their own bedroom as she commented. "Tomorrow I start looking for a bigger apartment."

- x -

**_Hiatus 10 months / Mar – Dec / third son, Paul, born Aug 27, 2043_**

**_THE END_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


End file.
